


In the Night

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Nightmares, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Betty has a nightmare. Luckily, Jughead is just down the hall to comfort her





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @juglovesbetty and @gay-for-rey1999

After being blessed by that deleted scene, I felt the need to write some domestic Bughead fluff.

—

There was blood everywhere. Everything around Polly was coated in red.

“Betty, please,” the young mother-to-be cried. “Help me!”

“I can’t, Polly. There’s nothing I can do,” Betty sobbed in reply. 

The babies were in danger. Polly was in danger, and there was nothing Betty could do to save them. The blood around them was slowly rising. Before she knew it, Betty was watching her sister drown in her own blood, but Betty was rooted to the spot. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t move. 

Accepting her fate, Betty let the crimson waves engulf her, sending her into darkness.

—

“No!” Betty shot up in bed, shouting loudly. Her cheeks were covered in tears, and a thin sheen of sweat was causing her shirt to stick to her back. 

“It was just a dream,” she reassured herself. But as much as she repeated it, she couldn’t calm down enough to gI back to sleep. Throwing on a pair of pajama pants, Betty decided to sneak down the hall and into Jughead’s room.

Ever since her boyfriend had come to live with them, Jughead had been insistent that they follow her parents’ rules. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper made it very clear that there would be no messing around between the young couple. 

Once or twice, Betty tried to convince him to bend the rules a little, but Jughead remained firm. She understood, of course, but it didn’t make it any less frustrating. 

Tonight, Betty reasoned, was different. Tonight, she needed him. He was the one person who could bring her the kind of mental clarity she so badly needed. 

Tiptoeing down the hallway, she opened Jughead’s door carefully. She crept through the shadows over to his bed and crawled under the covers with him. 

Jughead stirred at the extra weight on his bed, and was surprised to see his girlfriend curling up to him.

“Everything alright Betts? Your mom will kill us if she finds us.” The concern in his voice was obvious, along with the fear of being caught by Alice Cooper. 

“I had a nightmare, Juggie. It was really bad. Polly and the babies were dying, but I couldn’t move to help them.” Her voice broke and she started crying again. “I know it was just a dream, but it was so real. And I just watched it all happen.”

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. Polly and the twins are safe. You’re safe,” Jughead whispered as he stroked her hair. 

“I don’t care what my mom says. I need you tonight. She can’t get mad at you for comforting me, can she?”

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” Jughead murmured sleepily. “But I would face the wrath of Mama Cooper ten times over if it meant you felt safe.”

Betty dropped a kiss to his shoulder in reply. “I love you so much, Juggie.”

“I love you too, darling. Everything is going to be okay.”

—

The pair woke with a start the next morning, as Alice Cooper barged into the room.

“What is going on in here?” she demanded, looking expectantly at Betty and Jughead. “Elizabeth, I just went into your room to wake you, only to find that you’re not there. Why are you in here? You know the rules. And you,” she turned to Jughead. “Jughead, I really expected better of you. After we gave you a home, this is how you repay us?”

“Mom! It’s not Jughead’s fault,” Betty cut in. “If you would let us explain instead of hurling accusations. I had a really bad dream last night, and Juggie helped me calm down. Nothing untoward was happened here.”

“Really, Mrs Cooper. I would never disrespect you like that, especially after all you have done for me. I just wanted to be there for Betty.” Jughead’s eyes were wide with fear and honesty, causing Alice’s expression to soften.

“Very well, I’ll let this slide, but don’t make a habit of this,” Alice sighed, trying to maintain her air of authority. 

“We won’t, Mrs. Cooper. Thank you for being so understanding.”

As she walked away, Alice swore she heard Jughead mutter, “My god, she is terrifying.”


End file.
